we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario Compact Disco
Super Mario Compact Disco is a music album released on August 1, 1993 in Japan only. In 2009, it was also released in the US on Itunes and Amazon as a digital download, and in 2011, Amazon released a manufacture-on-demand CD. The album contains remixes of Super Mario music, performed by Ambassadors of Funk. The lyrics of some songs revolve around Daisy, while Daisy herself sang one song on the album: Save Me (With Your Charm). Tracks Tracks with references to Daisy * Super Mario Land (track 4) - Mario says that he has to rescue Daisy. The lyrics indicate that there is a love between Mario and Daisy. * Radio Compact Disco 4 (track 12) - This is a prologue where the next song is introduced (like on the radio). Mario says he rescued Daisy and that you should ask her yourself if you don't believe it. * Save Me (With Your Charm) (track 13) - This is the only song sung by Daisy. She sings about Mario saving her (which refers to Super Mario Land). See the next paragraph for more. * Radio Compact Disco 5 (track 14) - M.C. Mario says "She's definitely my number one girl." referring to Daisy. * Super Mario USA (track 16) - Mario mentions Daisy: ** "Princess Daisy, and Princess Peach Well of course I've got a job for them each" SuperMario Compact Disco - Supermarioland SuperMario Compact Disco - Radio Compact Disco 4 SuperMario Compact Disco - Radio Compact Disco 5 SuperMario Compact Disco - Supermario USA Save Me (With Your Charm) As said before, this song is sung by Daisy. At the beginning of the song, she says: Yo! This is Princess Daisy. You're listening to Super Mario Compact Disco. Kick it! There are some mistakes in the lyrics when compared to the game. For example: Rescue her, not maybe But yes from the Koopa Troopa Donkey Kong, Kinopio-yo Hammer Bros. on a mission of harm Save me with your charm However, these enemies did not appear in Super Mario Land. Instead of Koopa Troopas, there were Bombshell Koopas, but Donkey Kong and Hammer Bros. did not appear at all. Kinopio is the Japanese name for Toad, who also did not appear. Lyrics Yo, this is Princess Daisy You're listening to Super Mario Compact Disco Kick it Save me with your charm Save me with your charm Save me with your charm Save me with your charm Yes, this is Mario Land Super Mario the hero and there is Daisy A fine young lady Rescue her, not maybe But yes from the Koopa Troopa Donkey Kong, Kinopio-yo Hammer Bros. on a mission of harm Save me with your charm Oh, Mario Oh Save me with your charm Save me with your charm Save me with your charm Save me with your charm Save me with your charm Inside pipes, triple heights To rescue me from parasites It's annoying so he destroys them Drops the shell and kicks them into coins Then he chills Leaves them ill Picks up Daisy The fine young lady No one can do me no harm 'Cause Mario's got the charm Oh, Mario Oh Save me with your charm Save me with your charm Save me with your charm Save me with your charm Save me with your charm Save me with your charm Oh, Mario Oh Oh Save me with your charm Save me with your charm Save me with your charm Save me with your charm Save me with your charm Save me with your charm Through the trees, oceans, and woods I know he'd save me if he could He's the man of my dreams True love... at least it seems If he lost his final life I'm so scared I won't be his wife I feel so safe within his arms Oh Mario, save me with your charm Oh, Mario Oh Save me with your charm Save me with your charm (Mario) Save me with your charm Save me with your charm Save me with your charm Oh Oh Video Trivia * Save Me (With Your Charm) was written by Simon Harris. * The singer of the song was Melissa Beckford. Category:Outside Reference Category:Music Category:Videos